I Couldn't Do
by 0102Kimdy
Summary: My heart remembers Your empty spot is so big I can't be with anyone else but you Cast : Kim Doyoung Moon Taeil Jung Jaehyun Cast lain akan bermunculan Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch - Doyoung) [NCT] Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_My heart remembers_

 _Your empty spot is so big_

 _I can't be with anyone else but you_

Minggu pagi, seperti biasanya seluruh keluarga melakukan senam pagi bersama di lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Tiga puluh menit melakukan senam pagi membuat dua anak remaja tanggung ini terlihat terengah-engah. Mereka duduk di pembatas jalan, berbagi air minum. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu memberikan botol minumnya untuk sepupunya yang bermarga Moon.

"Jaehyun, aku juga mau air itu, berikan padaku" katanya sambil memanjangkan kakinya.

"Ah ini hyung" Jaehyun memberikan air mineral itu kepada sepupunya, Moon Taeil. Taeil mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Jaehyun dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih Jaehyun" katanya kemudian keduanya membaringkan badan di rumput. Seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Jaehyun dan Taeil. Tampaknya mereka berdua lengah sehingga sangat mudah untuk mengejutkan keduanya.

" Hey! " ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, _mission complete_!

" YAAAKKKK Kau ini !" Jaehyun terbangun, merasa dirinya terkejut dia pun memaki si usil yang membangunkannya.

" Jaehyun seperti biasa kau ini mudah sekali terkejut dan cepat marah" katanya terkekeh.

"Doyoung?" Taeil mengenyitkan matanya, bayangannya sedikit samar efek sinar matahari yang menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Iya oppa?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Kemudian Jaehyun memprotes kelakuan Doyoung padanya.

" Doyoung, kau tidak adil padaku. Apa aku mesti menjadi Taeil hyung agar kau tersenyum seperti itu?  
"Tidak Jaehyun, aku tidak akan bersikap manis padamu " Doyoung mengusak usak rambut Jaehyun, tak lupa dia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang kesal segera berdiri dan Doyoung pun berlari menjauhi Jaehyun agar jitakan mentah tidak melayang di kepalanya. Sementara Taeil hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adik manisnya.

" Jaehyun!" Teriak Doyoung dari kejauhan. Doyoung berlari sangat kencang untuk sampai dimana Jaehyun berdiri, ya Jaehyun berada di koridor perbatasan antara kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Mereka berdua duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Doyoung menggapai pundak Jaehyun, lalu berjalan bersama ke arah kelas mereka yang hanya berjarak dua kelas dari koridor depan. Kalian pasti bertanya dimana Taeil. Ya, Taeil berada di kelas 10 SMA. Mereka bertiga satu yayasan, hanya saja Doyoung dan Jaehyun berada di SMP dan Taeil berada di SMA. Gedung SMA dan SMP bersebelahan. Doyoung duduk di kursi yang berada bersebelahan dengan Jaehyun. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan pelajaran sejarah. Doyoung menyimak cerita gurunya dengan seksama. Doyoung sangat suka sekali sejarah, jadi dia menyimak penjelasan dari gurunya dengan seksama. Jaehyun yang berada di sebelahnya, diam-diam memperhatikannya. Lamunannya tersadar ketika teman sebangkunya menghadiahinya dengan jitakan di kepala. Jaehyun yang merasa kesakitan memberikan ekspresi sebal kepada teman sebangkunya itu. Doyoung yang mengetahui itu hanya terkekeh melihat kedua temannya tersebut.

" Hey tunggu" Jaehyun memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, kemudian menyusul Doyoung yang berdiri di depan kelas.

" Ah kau lama Jaehyun! Ucapnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya di dada. Jaehyun menghampiri Doyoung, mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tampak Taeil berdiri menunggu keduanya untuk pulang bersama. Taeil melambai tangannya, disambut Doyoung yang berlari-lari ke arahnya.

" Oppaaa!" teriak Doyoung dari kejauhan.

" Hati-hati Youngie nanti kau terjatuh" benar saja ucapannya, kaki Doyoung terinjak tali sepatunya sendiri , nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Taeil tidak memegang bahunya.

" Terima kasih oppa" ucapnya.

" Lain kali hati-hati, untung aku cepat memegangmu, kalau tidak..."

" Dia saja bodoh hyung, lihat tali sepatunya" Perkataan Taeil langsung ditepis Jaehyun, raut muka Jaehyun terlihat masam, tanda dia tidak suka yang ada di depannya. Taeil mengikat tali sepatu Doyoung, lalu menggenggam tangan Doyoung berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Wajah Doyoung mulai memerah. Jaehyun yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka tampak memanas, melihat Taeil dan Doyoung berjalan berdua sementara dia hanya melihat dan menahan perasaan cemburunya.

Malam harinya seusai makan malam, seperti biasanya Doyoung belajar. Ketukan pintu kamar terdengar. Tuan Kim memasuki kamar Doyoung, mendekati anaknya dan memperhatikan apa yang anaknya lakukan.

" Youngie" kata Ayah sambil mengelus surai anaknya.

" Ya Ayah?" Doyoung berhenti menulis dan memperhatikan Ayahnya.

" Ada yang mau Ayah sampaikan" Ayah duduk di kursi sebelah anaknya lalu menyampaikan sesuatu.

" Apa itu yah?" ujarnya sambil memperhatikan Ayahnya.

" Ayah akan dipindahtugaskan ke luar negeri, di Jepang dan..."ujar Ayahnya yang membuat Doyoung penasaran. "Kita semua akan pindah ke Jepang, lusa. Semua barang-barang kita akan menyusul".

" Mwo?jadi...jadi...sekolahku bagaimana yah?" Doyoung terkejut, pasalnya dia akan pergi dari kota ini, kota kelahirannya dan pindah sekeluarga ke negri tetangga.

" Ayah sudah mengurus seluruh keperluan sekolahmu. Besok kita akan ke sekolah untuk mengambil berkas izin kepindahanmu" ujar Ayahnya berdiri dan mengusap rambut anaknya. " Segeralah tidur Youngie, selamat malam sayang" Ayah mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Doyoung, dan menutup pintu kamar.

Esok harinya bersama Tuan Kim, Doyoung menemui bagian administrasi sekolah mengambil berkas-berkas kepindahannya. Setelahnya selesai, mereka berdua bergegas pulang untuk bersiap terbang ke Jepang. Jaehyun yang tadinya dari kamar kecil melihat Doyoung dan Ayahnya keluar dari ruang administrasi dan berjalan menuju gerbang luar sekolah. Jaehyun berteriak.

" Doyoung! Doyoung! STOPP!"

Doyoung yang tersadar membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Ayah yang mengetahui itu, sengaja memberi waktu untuk Doyoung dan Jaehyun untuk berbicara, meninggalkan keduanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

" Doyoung" Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Iya? Ada apa? Ah iya aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu Jae, tolong dengarkan aku. Kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Jepang Jae, aku sudah mengurus kepindahanku di sekolah yang baru disana. Maafkan aku Jaehyun. Kita tetap berteman kan?"katanya menghela nafas , mengulurkan tangan ke Jaehyun.

" Ya..kita tetap berteman. Kabari aku setiap hari, apa kau bisa? Janji?" ujarnya menunjukkan kelingkingnya. Doyoung mengiyakan dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, Jaehyun pun demikian.

" Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Terima kasih Jaehyun" Doyoung membalikkan badannya, berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun. Pada saat Doyoung menuruni tangga gerbang, terasa tangan seseorang memegangnya erat. Doyoung berhenti sejenak dan melirik.

" Youngie..." ujarnya pelan

" Taeil oppa? " Doyoung melirik sekilas, membalikkan badannya, lalu menunduk.

" Apa benar pesan yang kau kirim padaku sepuluh menit yang lalu? " ujar Taeil. Doyoung terdiam. Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu membuka suara.

" Iya oppa, aku telah mengurus berkas kepindahanku tadi bersama Ayah dan _take off_ ke Jepang satu jam lagi ". Taeil lemas. Dia menarik tangan Doyoung, memeluk badannya. Doyoung terdiam, seketika timbul lagi perasaan yang dia tidak mengerti.

" Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau kembali ke Seoul, kau harus menghubungiku pertama kali. Aku akan segera mencarimu, Janji? " ujarnya. Taeil masih memeluk Doyoung erat, tak ingin melepaskannya.

" Iya, aku berjanji oppa. Aku juga akan menghubungimu setiap hari " ujarnya berjanji. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Taeil melepaskan pelukannya. Doyoung pun pamit. Pesawat yang di tumpangi Doyoung sekeluarga pun _take off_ menuju Jepang.

" Iya tuan Kwon, iya aku akan segera kesana" ujar Doyoung, kemudian mematikan panggilan di handphonenya. Ya, kini Doyoung adalah salah satu staff Promotor. Kali ini dia ikut serta mengurusi konser besar salah satu boy grup dan grup band terkenal di Seoul. Besok adalah hari H, Doyoung sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya sehingga dia bisa beristirahat malam ini. Harinya event besar itupun tiba. Doyoung sudah berada di lokasi, mengecek seluruh pekerjaannya, beres. Acara pun di mulai. Kini giliran grup band yang tampil. Sang vokalis memberikan _-ment_ sebelum bernyanyi.

" Selamat sore semuanya, kali ini grup kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang aku tulis sendiri. Lagu ini aku tulis untuk seseorang yang mungkin saja berada disini. Untuk Kim Doyoung,Youngie~ah ini lagu untukmu. Semoga kau mendengarnya, Moon Taeil ", Sang vokalis mulai memetik gitarnya. Doyoung tersentak. Seseorang yang berada di atas panggung menyebut namanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?. Doyoung membalikkan badannya melihat ke arah panggung. Vokalis itu adalah Taeil, orang yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan berbeda sebelas tahun yang lalu. Apakah itu dia!. Doyoung menyadarkan lamunannya, kemudian kembali ke _backstage_. Doyoung melanjutkan semua pekerjaannya. Saat ia berjalan ke ruang _makeup_. Brak! Doyoung menabrak seseorang. Doyoung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, ia adalah Moon Taeil, sang vokalis band.

" Maaf..." ujar Doyoung menunduk.

"Tidak apa..." ujar Taeil. Taeil tak sengaja melihat nametag gadis yang ditabraknya itu, _Kim Doyoung._

" Maaf atas kesalahanku yang tadi" ujar Doyoung, kemudian beranjak pergi. Taeil menahan tangan Doyoung.

" Kau...kau Kim Doyoung? Apa itu kau?" ujarnya pelan. Doyoung terdiam. Doyoung melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeil dari lengannya. Ingin beranjak pergi, namun Taeil menggenggam erat tangan Doyoung.

" Jujurlah, aku tau itu kau. Aku ingat dirimu, mata bunny mu itu aku sangat mengenalnya. Kenapa kau masih berpura-pura Youngie? Kau sudah berjanji padaku,apa kau ingat?" ujarnya. Doyoung membatu, dia bingung harus berkata apa.

" Kau terdiam? ya jawabannya benar, itu kau Youngie. Kau tau? aku menunggumu, menunggu semua pesanmu dan sekarang semua terjawab disini" ujar Taeil. Taeil memegang pundak Doyoung, membuat Doyoung menunduk.

" Doyoung~ah..apa kau mendengar lagunya? kau tahu lagu tadi yang aku nyanyikan itu untukmu? Aku tahu perasaan ini aku tahan sudah lama. Aku tahu tidak mungkin untuk menyatakan semuanya karena aku tahu ini belum saatnya. Kau bilang akan pergi ke Jepang, aku mencoba menunggumu sampai kau kembali ke Seoul. Dan sekarang kita bertemu disini, ditempat yang tak terduga. Aku menunggu saat-saat ini untuk berkata sesuatu padamu" ujar Taeil yang membuat Doyoung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali dia terpaksa berbohong.

" Maaf aku bukan Kim Doyoung yang kau cari" Doyoung tak ingin Taeil mengetahuinya.. Ketika Doyoung membalikan badan, dengan cepat Taeil menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

" Kim Doyoung...saranghae" ujar Taeil lantang. Doyoung benar-benar membatu. Perasaannya yang lama kembali lagi. Doyoung baru menyadari perasaannya untuk Taeil. Perasaan yang dulu untuk Taeil dan sekarang Taeil menyatakannya. Doyoung memberanikan diri berbicara.

" Taeil oppa...maaf aku berbohong, maaf aku meninggalkanmu... aku...aku...juga mencintaimu" Doyoung membalas pelukan Taeil dan meluapkan perasaannya untuk lelaki yang dia harapkan. Keduanya tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyaksikan semuanya. Yang hatinya hancur karena perasaan masa kecilnya, tak terbalaskan untuk sekarang. Seseorang itu tengah mengepal kuat tangannya. Ya,dia adalah Jung Jaehyun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kini penampilan kedua adalah boygroup naungan salah satu agensi besar yang ada di Korea Selatan. Para personil sudah berada di atas panggung. Sorak penonton mulai bergemuruh. Doyoung yang nampak berada di sisi pinggir panggung, mengintip siapa yang akan tampil di atas panggung. Tidak ada pekerjaan lagi untuk dikerjakan Doyoung, karena itu dia memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan menonton penampilan artis dari sisi kiri pinggir stage. Tiga menit lebih group itu membawakan performance yang mengundang penonton berteriak dan bertepuk tangan dengan aksi mereka. Tiba saatnya melakukan -ment.

" Annyeonghaseo, Leader Taeyong imnida "

" Annyeonghaseo Sang namja, Yuta imnida "

" Annyeonghaseo Maknae, Mark Imnida "

" Hello Lead Dance, Johnny "

" Annyeonghaseo Main dancer, Ten imnida"

"Annyeonghaseo, Vokal, Jaehyun imnida"

Doyoung terdiam. Dia teringat seseorang dari masa lalu nya yang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung lebih mendekati arah stage untuk melihat orang itu lebih jelas.

" Hm...dimple nya sama..." Doyoung menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali ke _backstage_. Doyoung berjalan dengan memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Benar - benar diluar dugaannya. Taeil yang usai dari kamar kecil, melihat sosok kekasih baru nya yang beberapa puluh menit lalu resmi menjadi miliknya. Taeil menepuk pundak Doyoung pelan.

" Youngie? Ada apa? "

" Huh? Oppa? Tidak...tidak ada apa - apa, kau mengejutkanku saja "

" Benar? "

" Itu...itu Jaehyun? "

" Yang mana? Itu? Yang kau maksud Jung Jaehyun? Ah oppa mengerti. Jaehyun yang ada di atas panggung itu adalah Jaehyun sepupuku. Kenapa? Mau bertemu dengannya? "

" Tidak oppa, aku tidak mau, biar saja dia tidak mengetahui apa pun tentangku, termasuk aku berada disini. Tolong sembunyikan identitasku untuk saat ini oppa, ku mohon "

" Apa yang kau katakan Kim Doyoung? Aku sudah tahu semuanya " ujar Jaehyun muncul diantara keduanya setelah beberapa saat turun dari atas panggung. Jaehyun berjalan ke arah Doyoung dan Taeil.

" Hai hyung, selamat untuk kalian berdua, semoga berbahagia" Jaehyun tersenyum menunjukkan dimple . Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui dalam hatinya Jaehyun saat ini. Ya dia terluka.

" Terima kasih Jaehyun~ah "

" Kau tahu darimana ? "

" Hehehe maaf aku tidak sengaja mendengar ketika aku selesai menata kostum dan makeup ku hyung. Ah hyung juga di undang di event ini? Siapa sesi Humas nya? Doyoungie kah?

" Tidak, bukan aku"

" Doyoungie sahabatku yang sangat menjengkelkan dan melarikan diri ke Jepang itukah? Itu kau Doyoungie?"

" Iya, dia Doyoung "

" Kenapa kau diam saja huh? Menyadari kesalahan? Karena melarikan diri ke Jepang kemudian mengingkari janji? Sudah ku duga"

" Jaehyun stop! Jangan berkata seperti itu, dia mungkin ada alasan lain tidak memberitahukan kabarnya kepada kita"

" Maafkan aku..." Doyoung menunduk.

" Youngie? Tidak apa-apa ? "

Doyoung mengingat setiap detail yang di ucapkan Jaehyun, mengiris hati Doyoung. Dia tahu kesalahannya. Jaehyun pun berlalu meninggalkan keduanya kembali ke ruangan groupnya. Doyoung pun mengingat waktu istirahatnya telah usai, kembali ke pekerjaan semulanya.

" Oppa, mianhae aku harus kembali mengecek sesuatu, jam istirahatku sudah usai, gwenchana ? "

" Gwenchana" Taeil mengangguk pelan.

" Selamat bekerja sayang" Taeil berdiri dan mengecup kening Doyoung dengan sayang, lalu Doyoung pun kembali bertugas.

Acara pun berakhir dengan sukses dan lancar. Semua kru dan para staff artis berkumpul untuk rapat akhir acara. Ketua pelaksana acara mengumumkan akan ada party untuk esok malam merayakan kesuksesan acara besar yang mereka adakan kurun waktu untuk setengah tahun ini. Dengan adanya party maka akan ada pertemuan lagi antara Taeil, Doyoung, dan juga Jaehyun. Rapat dadakan pun selesai, semua kru kembali membereskan semua hal-hal yang menyangkut acara. Tugas Doyoung sudah selesai untungnya sehingga dia bisa kembali ke apartemennya lebih awal.

Tiba juga hari yang dinanti. Minggu malam adalah Night Party kesuksesan acara team promotor Doyoung. Saat ini Doyoung terlihat bingung mengenakan baju apa untuk party nanti. Tak biasanya Doyoung terlihat bingung untuk memilih pakaian. Biasanya dia akan mengenakan setelan sweater berbalut kemeja serta jeans, tapi ini malah dia melihat seisi lemarinya terkesan bosan untuk dipakai dan hanya itu itu saja. Tingtong!. Bel rumah berbunyi. Segera Doyoung membuka pintu.

" Selamat siang nona, ini ada paket atas nama Kim Doyoung. Apa anda yang bernama Kim Doyoung?" ujar petugas express tersebut seraya menyerahkan paketnya.

" Iya pak benar saya Kim Doyoung "

" Tanda tangan disini nona" pak petugas menyerahkan selembar kertas resi pengiriman, Doyoung pun menandatanganinya.

" Terima kasih pak " petugas pun berlalu, Doyoung menutup pintunya. Doyoung melihat tulisan di paketnya

" Siapa yang ngirim ini ya, nama pengirimnya juga _Guitar Boy "_

Doyoung membuka isi paketnya dan taddaaa sebuah vintage dress dengan warna krem, terlihat sangat cantik. Doyoung sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih untuk siapapun yang mengirim dress tersebut walaupun dia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ketika dia akan mencoba mengenakan dress itu, lembaran kertas kecil terjatuh. Doyoung memungut kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya,

 _Ketika aku melewati sebuah toko , dress itu menyita perhatianku_

 _Terlihat cantik jika kau mengenakannya. Jadi aku mencoba membelikannya untukmu, pakai itu untuk nanti malam. Semoga kau suka my angel._

 _-Guitar Boy-_

Muka merah Doyoung terlihat jelas di kedua sudut pipinya. Menimang nimang dress cantik itu dan memeluknya. Baginya itu adalah hadiah pertama yang dia dapatkan, maklum kan selama ini dia hanya mengenakan stelan kemeja dan jeans saja. Hanya itu yang ia punya. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah harta karun. Doyoung akan memakai dress nya untuk acara nanti malam.

Tepat jam tujuh malam teng, Doyoung sudah bersiap berangkat ke Nite Party. Lokasi pesta berada di kawasan elit masih seputaran Gangnam. Doyoung sudah selesai dengan riasan wajah yang terlihat sangat cantik dan natural. Tak lupa dia mencoba mengenakan heels yang sudah lama ia beli tetapi belum pernah ia coba pakai, karena menurutnya untuk apa memakai heels ketika berada di outdoor? Sungguh melelahkan kaki. Semua sudah siap, tiba saatnya Doyoung keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Doyoung tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Semenjak Ayah, Ibu, Kakaknya Gongmyung, dan Doyoung pindah ke Jepang belasan tahun yang lalu membuat ia tidak mempunyai keluarga di Seoul dan satu-satunya jalan dengan menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Pintu rumah sudah tertutup rapat dan dikunci. Doyoung menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Seseorang dengan stelan blazer cream senada dengan baju yang dikenakan Doyoung saat ini menghampirinya.

" Youngie "

" Huh? " Doyoung menyipitkan matanya.

" Youngie sudah siap? Kau..terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress itu " Taeil tersenyum sambil menggaruk lengannya yaa tidak begitu gatal sih sebenarnya.

" Terima kasih " Doyoung membalas senyuman.

" Baiklah princess, kita akan berangkat sekarang " Taeil memegang tangan Doyoung, membawanya ke dalam mobil. Malam ini Doyoung terlihat bak putri raja. Sepanjang jalan terjadi kecanggungan antara keduanya. Taeil mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

" Youngie? "

" Iya oppa? " Doyoung melirik Taeil.

" Apa kabar Ayah, Ibu, dan Gongmyung~ssi? "

" Kabar mereka semua baik oppa, bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi juga? "

" Mereka juga baik kok. hm..Youngie, aku mau kapan kapan kita ke rumahku sekaligus bertemu Ayah dan Ibu. Mungkin saja kau atau mereka berdua rindu, bagaimana? "

" Baiklah oppa, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu paman dan bibi Moon. Apa bibi masih suka memasak pudding cokelat? Itu sangat sangat enak " Doyoung terlihat antusias dengan pudding coklat.

" Ah iya pudding coklat, kau suka sekali pudding coklat buatan ibuku. Kau tidak berubah ya sayang, masih persis seperti belasan tahun lalu. Apa kau akan marah kalau aku memanggilmu Dotokki? " Taeil terkekeh.

" Ah tidak oppa, aku bukan kelinci, jangan panggil itu " Doyoung mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Taeil sedikit gemas.

" Jangan memasang ekspresi begitu sayang, ah itu membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu. Tolong jangan ganggu konsentrasi menyetirku hm " Taeil mengusap rambut Doyoung pelan membuat sang tokki tersenyum. Taeil mulai fokus kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Tiga puluh menit, sampailah mereka di lokasi Nite Party yang dituju. Taeil segera keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk Doyoung keluar. Setelahnya mereka bergegas memasuki pintu utama gedung. Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung erat. Orang orang di sekeliling mereka kaget dan tak percaya seorang Doyoung yang notabene adalah staff bagian perlengkapan dan editing bisa digandeng seorang vokalis group band terkenal di Seoul atau yang di maksud group band yang menjadi guest star di acara mereka kemarin. Doyoung yang merasa dirinya seperti dibicarakan banyak orang memilih melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Taeil. Doyoung membisikkan sesuatu.

" Oppa maaf, aku mau membantu staff-staff lain, oppa bisa bergabung dengan group mu untuk sekarang, maafkan aku "

" Iya baiklah aku mengerti, untuk menghindari sorotan wartawan juga, aku tidak ingin kekasihku menjadi tidak aman. Setelah acara berakhir, aku menunggumu di atap gedung, mengerti? " Doyoung mengisyaratkan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua masing-masing berada di posisinya untuk sementara waktu sampai acara selesai. Jaehyun baru saja hadir dalam acara nite party itu. Beserta rombongan boygrup nya , dia berjalan memasukki aula dalam gedung dan membaurkan diri bersama para kru mereka dan staff-staff promotor. Acara pun dimulai. Ketua pelaksana membacakan pidato untuk kesuksesan acara mereka. Barulah dilanjutkan dengan iringan musik DJ yang dibawakan oleh salah satu personil boygrup, bernama Johnny. Semua orang yang ada disana bersuka ria mengikuti alunan EDM yang dimainkan Johnny. Doyoung mulai membereskan keperluan acara. Membantu temannya, Kun dan Ten yang juga teman satu staff Doyoung. Saat itu suasana sangat gaduh. Pandangan Doyoung terlihat samar. Doyoung tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang dengan kuat.

" Hey mata mu itu lihat lihat. Jalan pake mata dong"

" Maaf...maafkan aku "

" Doyoung? "

" Kau..." Tubuh Doyoung terasa kram tidak bisa bergerak.

" Ah Doyoungie? Teman kelinciku yang manis , apa yang kau lakukan sampai menabrakku begini hm?"

' Jangan memanggilku dengan nama " KELINCI" dan maaf aku tidak sengaja " Doyoung serasa ingin marah. Ia menahan amarahnya lalu mencoba untuk menjauh dari Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun segera menarik tangan Doyoung dengan kasar.

" Mau kemana kau? Ini pesta untuk apa masih bergelut dengan tugasmu, ayolaahh Doyoungie, disini untuk bersenang-senang. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk menari di tengah itu " Jaehyun yang terlihat kasar mencoba menarik Doyoung untuk menari bersamanya tapi nyatanya Taeil menepis tangan Jaehyun.

" Jae, apa yang kau lakukan ! "

" Hyung, aku ingin mengajak Doyoungie menari. Kau tau kan dia bisa menari. Lagipula dia temanku, jadi wajar saja aku mengajaknya, sekian lama dia menghilang, why not?" Jaehyun mencoba meyakinkan Taeil tapi dalam hati Jaehyun masih tersimpan amarah terhadap sepupunya itu. Taeil akhirnya mengalah dan mempercayai Jaehyun. Doyoung yang terlihat polos terpaksa mengikuti sahabat kecilnya ke arena tengah aula. Doyoung kali ini sangat tidak ingin menari. Heels membuat telapak kaki Doyoung sedikit nampak lecet. Doyoung berjalan mencari kursi kosong untuk ia duduki. Tapi tangan Jaehyun keburu menarik tangannya dan Doyoung seketika berada di pelukan Jaehyun. Momen ni yang Jaehyun tunggu-tunggu. Doyoung tak tahan untuk menahan luka yang ada di telapak kakinya. Doyoung pun meringis kesakitan. Jaehyun mendengar itu.

"Doyoungie? Kenapa denganmu? " Jaehyun sedikit khawatir.

" Tidak, hanya sedikit sakit. Tidak masalah, jangan khawatir " ujar Doyoung.

" Ikut aku " Jaehyun memapah Doyoung ke luar ruangan. Sebelumnya dia menanyakan peralatan P3K kepada pemilik Gedung. Jaehyun segera mendudukkan Doyoung di kursi sofa. Jaehyun mencopot heels sialan yang Doyoung pakai, lalu mengobati kaki yang luka itu.

" Selesai " Jaehyun menempelkan plester luka ke kaki Doyoung.

" Terima kasih Jae " Ujar Doyoung. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Lalu Jaehyun membuka suaranya.

" Aku akan menelpon Taeil hyung, kau tunggu disini "Jaehyun mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya, mencari kontak Taeil dan menelphon.

" Yeboseyo... Hyung! Kekasihmu ah maksudku Doyoungie terluka. Aku dan dia berada di luar gedung. Cepat lah kesini , aku tunggu " Jaehyun menekan tombol _End_ pada saambungan telphon. Tak butuh waktu lama Taeil sudah berada di luar gedung tepat di depan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Taeil segera menghampiri Doyoung dan memeluknya.

" Youngie kau tidak kenapa kenapa? Mana yang luka? Apa kakimu sakit? " tanya Taeil cemas.

" Aniyo oppa, aku tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun sudah mengobati kaki ku, oppa jangan khawatir hm? " Doyoung tersenyum. Taeil melepaskan pelukannya, memeriksa kaki Doyoung yang terlihat di plester.

" Naik lah ke punggungku " Taeil jongkok. Doyoung langsung naik ke punggung Taeil, memeluk lehernya supaya ia tidak terjatuh.

" Okay kita kembali ke rumah mu. Kaki mu sakit dan jangan menyiksa kaki mu " Taeil beranjak berdiri, menggendong Doyoung. Taeil berterima kasih kepada Jaehyun untuk malam ini.

" Terima kasih saudaraku. Baiklah aku akan mengantar Doyoung ke rumahnya. Kau bisa kembali melanjutkan acaranya Jae " ujar Taeil menepuk pundak Jaehyun. Taeil dan Doyoung melewati Jaehyun. Malam ini Jaehyun sangat berterima kasih karena kaki Doyoung yang tidak terduga terluka.

" Setidaknya diri ini masih bisa bertemu denganmu walau dia tetap saja akan ada di antara kita" Jaehyun memandang sepasang kekasih itu dari kejauhan sampai pandangan keduanya semakin tak terlihat oleh Jaehyun.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun menyetir mobilnya sendirian. Malam ini ia hanya ingin membawa mobilnya ke pesta dan manajer memperbolehkannya untuk menyetir untuk malam ini saja. Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sambil menyetir, ia sedikit melamunkan kejadian di pesta tadi. Halusinasinya muncul. Dia membayangkan Doyoung berada di dalam mobilnya, duduk di sebelahnya kali ini.

" Jaehyunaaaa " Doyoung tersenyum, memamerkan mata sipitnya dan tentu saja bunny teeth khasnya.

" Doyoungie..." lamunan Jaehyun pun hilang. Mobilnya ia arahkan menuju pinggiran sungai han. Sampailah ia kali ini di tempat yang dituju. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan ke arah kursi kosong. Sendirian tentunya. Menatap kosong sungai han, halusinasinya pun kembali.

" Jaehyunaaa, annyeong~ " Doyoung duduk di sebelahnya.

" Doyoungie? " Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, mencoba menatap jelas sosok Doyoung yang ada di depannya.

" Jaehyunaa, mianhaeyo.. " ujar Doyoung pelan. Ia menunduk.

" Youngie sayang, kau disini rupanya. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, ayo ikut aku " Tiba-tiba Taeil muncul, menghampiri Doyoung, menggenggam tangannya dan Doyoung pun berlalu.

" DOYOUNGIE ! HAJIMAAAAA ! " Jaehyun berteriak kencang. Ia pun tersadar.

" HAAAAAA ! sialan kau Moon Taeil ! " Jaehyun berteriak kesal, melempar kaleng minuman ringannya, menendang kaleng tersebut. Dia menangis untuk meluapkan kekesalannya selama ini.

" Aaahhhhh sakit sekali, rasanya tak bisa " Doyoung mengerang kesakitan, pasalnya karena heels sialan itu betisnya menjadi sedikit bengkak dan telapak kakinya masih nyeri. Doyoung serius tidak akan memakai heels untuk selanjutnya. Doyoung segera mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Doyoung mengecek seluruh pesan masuk yang ada di handphone nya. Doyoung tersenyum. Satu pesan dari Taeil.

 _Morning my angel , tidurmu nyenyak kah? I'll be ur morning star 3 have a nice day Youngie :*._

Dan satu pesan lagi dari Jung Jaehyun. Wait, sejak kapan dia mempunyai nomor Doyoung?. Doyoung terkejut. Hampir saja handphone nya terlempar jauh.

 _Good morning Doyoungie. kaki mu bagaimana? Sudah membaik? Have a nice day._

 _Jung Jaehyun_

Doyoung hampir saja lupa. Ia segera mengetik nomor ketua team nya. Panggilan tersambung.

" Yeoboseyo Raina eonni. Maaf aku tidak bisa masuk untuk hari ini. Kaki ku semalam terluka dan masih sangat nyeri. Mohon izinkah aku eonniyaa " ujar Doyoung dengan nada memelas. Tak butuh waktu lama, sang ketua tim mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat hingga kakinya membaik.

" Gamsahamnida eonniyaa.. ah iyaa sekali lagi terima kasih " Doyoung menutup telphonnya. sambungan panggilan baru masuk. Doyoung melirik handphonenya, _Taeil oppa calling._ Dengan cepat Doyoung mengangkat teleponnya.

" Yeoboseyo? Ah oppaaa "

" Iya sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu hm? Kaki mu sudah membaik? " tanya Taeil dari sebrang sana.

" Tidak oppa, kaki ku nyeri, uh sakit sekalii, betisku juga bengkak " Ujar Doyoung manja. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalo Taeil mengetahui ini, Taeil tidak akan tahan melihat bunny menggemaskan satu ini.

" Benarkah? oppa ke rumahmu ya. Oppa akan membawamu ke klinik atau rumah sakit saja " Taeil sedikit panik.

" Oppa kesini saja. Aku menunggu oppa. Oppa bisakah kau membawa pudding coklat bibi moon? Aku ingin itu, pleasseee " Doyoung merengek, Taeil rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar suara bunny nya itu.

" Hahahhaa iya sayang. Sudah mandi sana, oppa akan kesana dalam waktu 30 menit. Untung saja jadwal ku sedang free.

" Ayeyey captain! " Doyoung menutup teleponnya. Doyoung mencoba berdiri. Menahan sakitnya ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Doyoung bukan tipe orang yang mandi sangat lama. Butuh lima belas menit saja, akhirnya ia selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Lalu memakai pakaian. Doyoung duduk di sofa kecil di depan televisi. Doyoung memulai sarapannya dengan semangkuk sereal dan juga susu. Doyoung menyalakan televisi, memencet tombol di remote, mencari acara kesukaannya. Bel berbunyi.

" SIAPAA? " Doyoung berteriak.

" Ini aku Youngie " Taeil membuka knock pintu, menutupnya kembali, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

" Oppaaaaa " Doyoung langsung memeluk Taeil ketika Taeil memeluknya. Taeil melepaskan pelukannya, ia kini duduk disebelah Doyoung.

" Kaki mu masih sakit ? oppa obati kaki mu pake healing , bagaimana? " Taeil tertawa kecil, menggoda bunny nya kini menjadi hobinya.

" Oppa punya healing? Aku ingin lihat healing mu seperti apa oppa "

" Kau mau lihat? Mana sini kaki mu hm " ujar Taeil. Doyoung memberi isyarat tangannya memegang betis dan telapak kaki. Bukannya memegangnya, Taeil malah memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Doyoung. Doyoung terkejut. Pipinya memerah seketika.

" Bagaimana ? sudah membaik ? " Ujar Taeil menyeringai.

" Oppa... " Doyoung terdiam. Taeil mencubit pipi bunny yang menggemaskan itu.

" Ah oppa mana pudding coklat ku ? aku ingin ituuu " ujar Doyoung dengan nada manjanya.

" Pudding... ini ? " Taeil memperlihatkan satu kotak berisi pudding buatan nyonya Moon. Ketika tangan Doyoung ingin menyambar kotak itu, secepat kilat Taeil menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Doyoung yang siap menerkam puddingnya (?).

" Oppaaa ! " Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taeil sukses membuat Doyoung kesal.

" Hahahahaa, maaf maaf, ini puddingmu sayang " Taeil mencubit bibir Doyoung yang sedang ngerecut itu.

" Ah Youngie. Ayolah bersiap ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin kau segera sembuh hm " Taeil mengelus surai orange milik Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berangkat ke klinik untuk memeriksa kaki Doyoung.

Sesuai dari klinik, Doyoung dan Taeil pergi ke suatu tempat yang di yakini Doyoung akan menyukainya. Taeil melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah komplek di pinggiran kota Seoul. Doyoung tak asing lagi dengan arah jalan yang sekarang dia lalui. Taeil tersenyum sesekali melirik Doyoung. Mobil Taeil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Doyoung yakin tempat ini tidak asing lagi untuknya. Taeil keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu mobil agar Doyoung bisa keluar. Taeil menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan tersenyum.

" Sayang, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu untuk membawamu ke rumahku. Apa kau senang hm?"ujar Taeil.

" Oppa, ini...ini beneran kan? Terlihat masih sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu " Doyoung sangat sangat suka bahkan sangat terkejut dengan suprise yang Taeil lakukan. Doyoung sangat merindukan tempat ini. Ketika ia, Taeil, dan Jaehyun masih kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat itu. Taeil membawa Doyoung masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah Taeil mengetuk pintu. Pelayan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Interior dalam rumah Taeil masih sama. Masih khas dengan interior percampuran antara minimalis dan masih ada ornamen korea juga. Doyoung sekilas kembali mengingat ketika ia, Taeil, dan Jaehyun bertengkar di dalam ruang tengah rumah itu.

 _Flasback_

 _" Oppaaa oppaaa ! tolong akuuuu... Jaehyun menggangguku terus nih "_

 _" Jaehyunaaa berhentilah mengganggu Youngie... kau selalu mengganggunya "_

 _" Aniyaaaa hyung, Doyoungie yang salah. Dia menggangguku saat aku ingin menggambar "_

 _" Jaehyunaa aku tidak mengganggumu tau "_

 _" Awas ya kau Doyoungie "_

 _" Wlee bukan salahkuu "_

 _" Sudah sudah, cepat baikan , lalu mana hasil jadinya? Hyung mau lihat "_

 _" Ini hyung "_

 _" HAHAHAHAAA LIHAT OPPA, JAEHYUNA DARI DULU TIDAK BISA MENGGAMBAR DENGAN BAGUS, LIHAT MASA DIA MENGGAMBAR KELINCI TAPI BENTUKNYA BEGINI "_

 _" DOYOUNGAAAHHH ! "_

 _" Oppaaaa, Jaehyun menakutiku "_

 _" Youngie , Jaehyun sudah cukup. Gambarnya bagus kok, cuma yaa sedikit di perjelas gambarmu aja "_

 _" Hyung...intinya gambarku jelek? "_

 _" Tidak,,, aku tidak bilang begitu "_

 _" Hahahahaaa "_

Doyoung tersenyum sendiri mengenang masa kecilnya dulu. Nyonya Moon keluar dari dapur menemui anaknya, Taeil. Nyonya Moon tak menyangka Taeil membawa Doyoung bersamanya ke rumah mereka. Nyonya Moon langsung memeluk Doyoung.

" Youngie, kau sudah dewasa eoh ? kau terlihat cantik sekali sayang " ujar Nyonya Moon.

" Annyeong bibi Moon. Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini " Doyoung tersenyum, Nyonya Moon melepas pelukan.

" Youngie, siap siap sebentar lagi akan ada makan malam. Bibi akan memasak sesuatu yang kau suka karena sebelumnya Taeil sudah memberitahuku akan ada tamu spesial yang akan datang kerumah, yaitu kau Youngie, tunggu lah di kamar Taeil atau dimana saja yang kau suka , dinner akan siap sebentar lagi" Nyonya Moon kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak.

Taeil membawa Doyoung ke taman belakang rumahnya, karena menurutnya jika Doyoung berada di kamarnya, akan ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan nantinya. Taeil menemani Doyoung duduk di taman belakang rumah.

" Kita duduk disini saja ya. Tempat favoritmu dulu kan? Waktu itu kau tidak sengaja menginjak selang air saat mencari Jaehyun, lalu ketika kau tidak menginjaknya lagi, aku kena semprot airnya kan, terus baju ku basah semua. Saat itu aku sedang menyiram tanaman ibu. Malah kau menertawakan aku. Benar benar gadis usil eoh " ujar Taeil sambil mencubit gemas pipi Doyoung.

" Tidak oppa, aku tidak sengaja, lagian Jaehyun nya lama sekali sih, kan aku kesal oppa. Aku tak melihat oppa ada di sekitar taman ya kan aku tidak tahu " Doyoung terkekeh.

" Hahahaha aku jadi mandi dua kali karenamu eoh " Taeil mengacak-acak rambut Doyoung.

" Youngie sayang, oppa mau ambil air minum dulu, kau mau apa hm? Jus ? atau apa? "

" Aku ingin Jus saja oppa, oppa tau kan aku suka apa? "

" Suka oppa kan hahaha, iya oppa tau , sebentar ya sayang " Taeil mengelus rambut Doyoung lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Doyoung berjalan ke arah kebun bunga kepunyaan Nyonya Moon. Masih sama seperti dulu nyonya Moon masih mempunyai bunga-bunga cantik dan juga pohon rindang biasa dulu mereka bermain. Ketika Doyoung berbalik arah, ia menabrak seseorang dengan kening dan kepala orang yang ditabraknya sama sama menabrak kuat.

" AWWWW...JAEHYUN? "

-...-

Note :

Makasih yaa udah baca FF pertama ku disini. Ini FF pertama ku yang aku publish di FFN. Makasih juga review / komentar kalian semua :*

Ini FF intinya Il-Young a.k.a Do-IL '-')/ diselingin sama Jaedo dikit.

Iya disini Jaehyun nya tersakiti tapi sebenarnya disini Jaehyun jadi orang ketiga (?). Karakternya dibuat sengaja ya karena namanya aja orang ketiga/?

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya , di usahahkan bakal lebih greget ^_^.

-kimdy-


End file.
